1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to a signal adjusting apparatus which is operative to adjust an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there have been proposed a variety of conventional signal adjusting apparatuses each of which is operative to adjust an electrical signal. One typical example of the conventional signal adjusting apparatuses is adapted to an audio mixer which is operative to adjust an audio signal. This type of signal adjusting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,365.
The conventional signal adjusting apparatus thus proposed comprises an operation lever which is movable in a movable range, and a slide volume which detects a position of the operation lever, and adjusts a volume level of the audio signal in accordance with the position of the operation lever.
Specifically, the movable range includes an adjustable range where the volume level of the audio signal is adjustable between the minimum value and the maximum value thereof, and a fixed range where the volume level of the audio signal is fixed at the minimum value and the maximum vale thereof. The fixed range is the so-called blind sector which is arranged in both ends of the movable range.
In the case that the operation lever is handled by a user, e.g. a disk jockey, the blind sector is an important factor to adjust the volume level of the audio signal.
The conventional signal adjusting apparatus described above, however, encounters such a problem that the length of the blind sector cannot be adjusted in accordance with the user's preference, resulting form the fact that the blind sector is fixed under the state that the operation lever is moved by the user.
Additionally, the conventional signal adjusting apparatus described above, however, encounters such a problem that the slide volume cannot securely adjust the audio signal, resulting from the fact that the slide volume is a contact type of detector with an electrical and mechanical contact tending to be worn down under the state that the operation lever is repeatedly moved by the user.